El Scorcho
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [FINISHED] AU: Mia has an older brother, who is very protective of her. Lilly's character has been taken out and replaced with someone else.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: MEG CABOT OWNS ALL ORIGINALCHARACTERS, WEEZER OWN 'EL SCORCHO'**

**Note: Due to thepolicy of not using song lyrics I haven't written myself, I have removed the lyrics at the start of this chapter and from the chapter titles. If you are interested in seeing just how the song fits the story, you will have to find the lyrics on Google.**

I originally called this 'Falling For You', but then I decided that the lyrics didn't go as well with it as the lyrics to El Scorcho. So I changed the song.

It's AU, the character of Lilly, as the sibling and best friend, has been taken away and replaced with Mia's older brother and Michael's best friend.

* * *

Mia Thermopolis sat in her bedroom studying for her upcoming algebra test, but the noise coming from the next room wasn't helping. 

Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she left her work and barged into the next room.

"Can you turn it down a notch?" she cried over the music.

"Geez, Mia, calm down," her older brother, Dean, told her.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! Not when I have an algebra test tomorrow, and not when your music is thumping through the walls!"

"Sorry, Mia," Dean's best friend, Michael, said apologetically. "We'll keep it down."

Dean shot Michael a glare. "Yeah, whatever. We'll turn it down."

"Thankyou," Mia said, after Michael turned it down substantially. "And keep your yelling down too. It's just a video game, the characters can't actually hear you screaming at them."

"Hey, don't go dissing the games!" Dean joked.

"Whatever," Mia muttered, turning on her heel and heading into the kitchen for a snack.

"Everything ok, hon?" Helen Thermopolis asked her.

"Yeah, just stupid Dean is keeping me from studying. I have a huge test tomorrow and it doesn't help that you're dating the teacher."

"Mia, Frank can't give you any special treatment, that wouldn't be fair."

"I know, but it would be nice if he could at least post-pone the test. I've had so much on my mind lately…"

"Nice try. Now get back to your study!" Helen picked up her cup of coffee and took it into her bedroom.

Mia didn't go back to her books right away. She searched the fridge for food, and finding carrot sticks, she sat down to eat them.

"What's hanging, Little Thermopolis?" Michael came out of Dean's roon and headed for the fridge. Little Thermopolis was his nickname for her; he called Dean Thermopolis.

Mia frowned at him. "Help yourself," she indicated to the fridge mockingly.

Michael closed the fridge door and turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

Mia wasn't exactly Michael Moscovitz's number one fan. For years now he'd been hanging around the Loft like he's an extra family member. He and Dean have been best friends since the first grade.

"No, you're not. What's up?" Michael sat across from her at the table and grabbed a carrot stick from the small plate in front of her.

"Where should I start?" she said bitterly.

The week before, Mia's newfound royalness had been outed to the press. Now she has to act like a princess twenty four hours a day, every day. It's something she was never prepared for. And to make matters worse, Mia was in love with Josh Richter, until two days ago when he broke her heart, having used her merely for publicity.

And now she has an algebra test coming up, and she's not prepared at all.

Michael looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, you know. That whole thing with Josh, you were there."

Michael had indeed been there He tagged along with Dean and Dean's girlfriend Molly. He'd seen what Josh did, and he'd been there to pick up the pieces. Although he and Dean were not big, muscly guys, they'd made sure Josh knew he wasn't to go near Mia again. And having Lars standing threatingly behind them helped too.

"And then there's my outing. I hate that everyone knows now. I wish no-one knew, that way Josh would never have pretended he liked me. Now I'll never know who likes me because of my family jewels or because of me."

"Not everyone is like Josh," Michael told her.

Mia looked up at him. Michael has always just been her older brother's idiot best friend. He'd always hassled her and teased her, but he'd always been there for her too. Like another older brother. Like he'd been there for her at the dance.

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"No problem, Little Thermopolis."

Mia usually hated that nickname. But suddenly it didn't seem so bad. Not when he was saying it the way that he was, ad looking at her the way he was.

"Oy, Moscovitz! Come on!" Dean yelled out from the doorway of his bedroom, breaking Mia and Michael's enchanting eye contact.

"I'm coming!" Michael yelled back. Then he turned to Mia, who was pointedly looking in the other direction now. "It'll all work out for you, I know it will."

"Thanks," Mia mumbled, wondering why she felt the way she did just then. She felt like her brother had just interrupted something, but she didn't know what.

An hour later, Mia heard Michael leaving and she wished he wasn't. For the first time ever, she wanted Michael hanging around like a bad smell. Not that she thought Michael smelled though, of course.

"So what's your problem then?" Dean walked into Mia's room as soon as Michael left.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked innocently.

"What were you and Michael talking about? It looked intense."

"It was," Mia said, immediately regretting it. "I mean, it wasn't. We were just takling about, um… Josh. And what a jerk he is."

"Oh. Well if Richter gives you any trouble tomorrow just let me know. Or Michael. And we'll sort him out for you."

Mia nodded. Sometimes she hated her older brother for being so protective of her, but at other times she was grateful for it. Like now.

She didn't know how she felt about Michael being protective of her. But then she supposed he was just looking out for her as an older brother. It's not as if Michael looked out for her for any other reason.

Michael walked back into his quiet apartment. His psychoanalyst parents always went to bed early, so Michael was all by himself. This was how it usually was for him, which is why he spent so much time at Dean's.

Michael often wished he had a brother or sister, although he knew if he did they'd just get on his nerves. Like Dean was always complaining about Mia.

Mia was like a younger sister to Michael too. He felt a certain protectiveness over her, and when Josh had used her at the dance, Michael had just wanted to kill him.

But the way Michael really felt about Mia, when he truly admitted it, which he never did, was not the way a brother feels about his sister.

He didn't know why, but he'd always been drawn to her; he'd always felt a connection.

"That's absurd," Michael said to himself, dismissing his feelings, like usual. He never admitted it to anyone, let alone himself.

If he told Dean, he'd get a beating. And if he told Mia he'd be humiliated and then he'd get Dean's beating too.

So Michael kept his feelings to himself. If that.

* * *

Don't worry, I won't forget about posting HTGT. I'm multi-talented and can multi-task. Which is good for you guys. 


	2. Two

In response to reader questions:  
  
You'll find out about Dean's place in Genovia in this chapter, so I won't bother explaining it.  
  
AU means Alternate Universe, so that means that this is what I think would have happened if Mia had an older brother.  
  
It goes for ten chapters.  
  
And yes, Dean is fiiiiiiine.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Mia was running late. She grabbed a banana and ran out to the waiting limo downstairs.  
  
After demolishing the banana, Dean turned to her. "What's up with you this morning?" He raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you usually try to kick me out of the car. And then, when you're unsuccessful, you try to stop me from directing it to Michael's. So what's the deal? Are you finally giving up?"  
  
"I don't know… Maybe I am." The thought of kicking Dean and Michael out hadn't even crossed her mind. In fact, she was anticipating arriving at Michael's building, though she didn't know why. It didn't have anything to do with those slow dances at the dance on Friday night, surely.  
  
Michael hopped in a minute later, and Mia looked out the window, suddenly shy.  
  
"Finally," Michael said as he sat down. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Nah. Apparently Mia has had a change of heart regarding letting us ride to school in her precious limo."  
  
"Really? So we can take over?" Michael stretched out and put his feet up on the seat opposite him, the one next to Lars.   
  
Lars frowned at Michael's feet and Michael recoiled. "Sorry, Lars. I was just kidding around."  
  
"I just can't be bothered fighting you guys over it anymore. That's all. And besides, I kinda owe you guys for Friday night."  
  
"Damn straight you owe us," Dean joked. "So does that mean we get a ride home too?"  
  
"You know I have princess lessons. But if you guys want to tag along, that's fine with me."  
  
"Are you kidding? She's not my grandmother! I only hang around her when the only other option is death. And even then I consider it!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Mia muttered, cursing the fact that her brother is only her half brother, and doesn't have to put up with any of the royal crap she has to put up with; Grandmere being at the top of the list.  
  
"She can't be that bad," Michael cut in, proving he had never met the wonderful Dowager Princess.   
  
Mia didn't reply and Dean only snorted.   
  
-----------  
  
Later that day Michael walked into G&T and sat in his usual seat by the window. From where he was he could see Mia sitting by herself too, like usual. Suddenly he felt like getting up and sitting with her. What's the point of them both sitting by themselves?  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, motioning to the empty desk next to her.  
  
Mia paused for a second. Since when did Michael Moscovitz express an interest in socialising with her without Dean around? "Sure, I guess."  
  
"So how's you day been so far? No problems with pretty-boy Richter?"  
  
"No. He hasn't spoken to me, and he waits for me to finish at my locker before he goes to his. I think you and Dean really gave him a scare."  
  
"Good." Michael cracked his knuckles menacingly, but it came off looking try-hard. "What about Algebra? How'd you do in your test?"  
  
"Horrible. I'm sure I failed. And the worst thing is, dad is going to try to help me study, and he's just going to make things worse. I can't study with him, and when Mr. G helps me, it's just so uncomfortable because of mom. Oh, I'm never going to pass Algebra!"  
  
"It'll be ok, Little Thermopolis."  
  
"Yeah? How's that?" Mia asked, practically on the verge of tears.   
  
"Because I'm going to help you study. You'll be at the top of your class in no time."  
  
Mia was taken aback. "You… You want to help me study?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Well, because I'm Dean's annoying little sister. Why would you volunteer to hang out with me?"  
  
"Aw, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're not that bad to hang out with."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Mia said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I mean it. I wasn't joking. Come on, get your books out and show me what you need help with."  
  
Mia smiled and pulled out her books, but she immediately regretted it, seeing the state of them.  
  
Michael laughed. "Well of course you're not understanding anyhting. How can you keep track of everything? And where's the rest of it?"  
  
Mia shrugged. "I just write it down on any note book I have handy. Sometimes I use my diary…"  
  
"And you need to make these notes neater too. How can you remember which column these numbers are in if you can't read them properly?"  
  
"I dunno," Mia replied bashfully.  
  
For the rest of the lesson Michael attempted to help Mia make sense of her notes. Occasionally their knees would bump underneath the table and they both apologised and smiled coyly at each other. At other times their fingers would brush against each others as they passed the pencil back and forth, and they each took a deep breath, as if the gesture meant more to them than they would admit.  
  
By the time the bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson, Mia was less confused about her Algebra, but more confused about her feelings for her brother's best friend.  
  
----------  
  
Mia returned home from her torturous princess lessons to find her mom and Dean sitting at the table, serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Why is Grandmere so horrible? And why couldn't she have gone to Baden-Baden like she planned? Who cares if the baggage handlers are on strike!"  
  
"Mia, we need to talk," Helen said, ignoring Mia's ranting.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Mia started to panic.  
  
"She's just about to tell us. She sent Michael home so she could talk to us alone." Dean shot his sister a scared expression. Things weren't usually discussed secretly in the Thermopolis household. And Michael was never sent home for no good reason. In fact, he was never really sent home, except of his own free will.  
  
"What is it, mom? Is everything ok?" Mia asked.  
  
Helen took a deep breath. "I wanted you guys to be the first to know… I'm pregnant."  
  
Mia and Dean were stunned. That announcement had been the last thing they'd expected.  
  
"So… So what's going to happen now?" Dean asked. A look of shock registered across his face. "Does Mr. G know?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you guys first."  
  
Mia sat there in silence. Her princess lesson still fresh in her mind, all she could think about was how Grandmere was going to react. This would be the third child of Helen's out of wedlock, all to different fathers. Clarrise had never particularly liked Helen, and surely this would bot be viewed as good news to Clarrise anyway.  
  
Finally finding her voice, and pushing all thoughts of her grandmother aside, Mia congratulated her mother and offered her a hug, telling her everything would be ok.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I just realised, that's the second chapter in a row that I've updated where someone announces they're pregnant. Huh.  
  
You know what to do. 


	3. Three

YAY! Someone got my Guitar Girl reference! I named Dean after this hot guy at work, but then I was trying to name his girlfriend and I thought of Molly from the book. That was my little subliminal message to get you all to read that book, then hound this site into making a section for it so I can post my story. I was wondering if anyone would pick it up.  
  
And what's with the no reviews for HTGT? Are you all just slacking in that department or have you really stopped reading it? You have to have a little faith, people. Go back and read the lastest chapter if you skipped over it. I didn't spend all that time writing it for no one to read it.  
  
Couple more reviewer question answers: Dean isn't a Prince cos he has a different, non royal father. Lilly won't appear in this story at all, the whole point of it was that I took her role and removed it, replacing it with someone else. And OOC means Out Of Character.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia sat at the back of the room in G&T, at one of the room's computers.  
  
She'd just loaded the 'You And Your Pregnancy' site when she realised someone had sat next to her.  
  
"Michael! Hi," she said when she saw it was him. Then it registered in her head that she was looking at a pregnancy site in front of him.  
  
"Whatcha doing, Little Thermopolis?" Michael asked her, eyeing the computer suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, um… Paper for Biology," Mia thought quickly, closing the screen. "But I can do that later."  
  
"So you want help with your Algebra then?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go sit up there." Mia pointed to her usual seat.  
  
"I don't remember doing a paper on pregnancy in my freshman year," Michael said, suddenly fearing the worst.  
  
"Oh, um… I refused to dissect a frog last week so I got this instead. It's no biggie."  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
Mia pulled out her new Algebra notebook. Much to Michael's amusement, she'd pasted all of her old notes in there.  
  
"Nice job, Little Thermopolis. You're half way there."  
  
Mia beamed. "Thanks. And look, in class this morning I was extra careful to write in neat columns."  
  
Michael jokingly patted his hand to his chest. "I'm so proud."  
  
Mia blushed, embarrassed by his joke.   
  
"No, really, good job. Even the smallest improvements will help you in the long run."  
  
Mia nodded, unsure if he truly was being sincere.  
  
Towards the end of the lesson Mia turned to him. "So I guess you'll be coming over after school? To hang out with Dean."  
  
"Probably. Although I need to work on CrackHead, so I might cut today's video game fest a little short."  
  
"Oh." Mia figured that meant he'd be gone by the time she got home from the Plaza.  
  
The bell rang and Mia gathered her books up. "Well, thanks for your help. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah. Later." Michael watched her leave before he picked up his own books and left.   
  
-------------------  
  
As usual, Michael and Dean were devouring junk food in front of the Nintendo in the Loft.  
  
"Molly says she can set you up with one of her friends, Moscovitz. You interested?"  
  
Michael gulped. Dean was always on his back about not having a girlfriend. He usually declined his offers to set him up, but he feared Dean would start questioning his sexuality soon.  
  
"Um, maybe," Michael replied half heartedly, shoving more chips in his mouth.  
  
"Maybe? What does that mean? Either you want some action, or you don't."  
  
"Does Molly know you talk like that?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, dude. What's the deal? You never let me set you up with anyone. And contrary to what you think, there are some prime choices at Albert Einstein."  
  
"I know," Michael admitted, thinking of Mia.   
  
"So you're interested in someone then? Who? I can help you out, man. You just have to let me."  
  
Michael doubted his best friend would want to help set him up with his little sister. And there was no way he would admit to it being Mia anyway. That secret was going to his grave.  
  
"It's no one. Forget I said anything."  
  
Dean opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he saw the door opening.  
  
Mia walked into Dean's room, she was surprised to see Michael was still there.  
  
"Oh, hi, Michael. I didn't realise you were still here."  
  
Michael greeted her back and Dean watched on.  
  
"Dean, mom says dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Michael are you staying?"  
  
"Sure. I might as well."  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, eyeing Michael. "We can talk more about your love life after dinner."  
  
"What love life?" Mia asked, her heart racing.  
  
"That's exactly what I'd like to know," Dean replied, not moving his eyes from Michael.  
  
"What are you all looking at me for? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Michael replied.  
  
"Sure you don't, Moscovitz. Sure you don't."  
  
----------------------  
  
Michael returned to his apartment about an hour later. After dinner Dean had grilled him about his supposed crush, but Michael had refused to give in.  
  
He even refused to admit he liked anyone, but Dean said it didn't matter what he said. He was adamant that he knew the truth, and that he knew who it was.  
  
Michael turned on his computer, all set to work on his webzine, but was distracted by a name that appeared on his buddylist: FtLouie.  
  
He couldn't resist.  
  
CracKing: Hey, Little Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Hello. Long time no talk.  
  
CracKing: Ha ha, yeah.  
  
FtLouie: So what was up with you and Dean at dinner?  
  
CracKing: What do you mean?  
  
FtLouie: You guys were practically playing footsies under the table. Don't think I didn't notice!  
  
CracKing: Ha ha, we were not.  
  
FtLouie: Were too. Can I ask you a question?  
  
CracKing: Sure. Shoot.  
  
FtLouie: Are you and my brother having a… thing?  
  
Michael burst out laughing. "Where did she get that from?" he wondered. "Oh God, I hope she doesn't seriously think I like guys, does she?"  
  
CracKing: Hell no. Your brother's not my type. I like the ladies.  
  
FtLouie: Good to hear.  
  
CracKing: Why would you think that in the first place?  
  
Michael prayed it wasn't because he had 'gay like' qualities.  
  
FtLouie: Well… He said something about your love life before dinner, and then you guys were playing footsies under the table. And besides, you guys are always together.   
  
CracKing: Firstly, we were NOT playing footsies under the table. Secondly, he was just being an idiot when he was talking about my non-existent love life. And thirdly, I'M NOT GAY!  
  
FtLouie: Ok, ok. I believe you.  
  
Michael breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
FtLouie: BUT… if you're not gay then why won't you let Dean set you up with someone? He's always complaining about you being single.  
  
CracKing: Because it's none of Dean's business. It's my life and I don't just want to go out with anyone. I want to find someone I actually like. You know?  
  
FtLouie: Ok. Maybe I'll tell him to back off then.  
  
CracKing: Thanks.  
  
FtLouie: I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
CracKing: Sure. See you.  
  
FtLouie has signed off.  
  
Michael silently cursed his best friend's incessant foot prodding during dinner. And his incessant setting him up with girls.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Four

Sorry it's been like, two WHOLE weeks (shock, horror!) since I've posted this, but I've been making it longer and better, so don't complain! And there may be a sequel too, I dunno yet. I've started it, but I just don't know...  
  
Dedicated to my partner in Evilness. She knows who she is.   
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do you even care so much about Michael's feelings?" Dean asked Mia in the limo on the way to Michael's apartment.  
  
"I don't," Mia replied instantly. "But it's not fair for you to pressure him into going out with people if he's not interested."  
  
Dean eyed his younger sister. "It doesn't matter anyway, Mia. He'll never say yes. He has his eye on someone."  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Mia did her best to sound nonchalant, like she wasn't really interested.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know…" Dean teased as the door next to him opened and Michael stepped inside.  
  
"Thermopolis, Little Thermopolis, Lars," Michael greeted them sending Mia's cheeks red hot.   
  
"Hey, Moscovitz," Dean replied, Mia muttered a hello and Lars nodded. "Um, my sister thinks I should back off from setting you up with girls. So I'm just going to leave it up to you from now on."  
  
"Uh, ok," Michael said, shooting a look of gratitude to Mia. "Thanks."  
  
"But don't get any funny ideas though," Dean threatened. "Don't go thinking you can get any girl you want. Some people," he said pointedly, pausing slightly for effect. "Some people are out of your league."  
  
Michael gulped and nodded.  
  
"Jeez, Dean. Leave the poor guy alone. It's not like he's going to go after Lana Weinberger or anyone. I'm sure he could get anyone he actually wanted."  
  
Michael was torn between liking what she'd said about him, and knowing that it was completely wrong. Because the only girl he wanted was her. And Dean had just made it crystal clear, whether he meant to or not, that Mia was out of his league.  
  
"I probably would have a better chance with Lana," he thought to himself, although he knew his chance with Lana, not that he wanted it, was next to zero anyway.  
  
---------------  
  
Mia sat in Biology staring out the window, as was her custom. But she never usually thought about her brother's best friend as she did so. No, this was a new distraction; she'd only just begun to like the guy at all.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mia," a voice to her left said. "I'll do your homework for you."  
  
Snapping out of her daydream and back to reality, Mia looked over to see Kenny Showalter looking eagerly at her.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Kenny. But I feel bad. You always do my homework for me, maybe I should just do it myself this time."  
  
"It's no problem, Mia. Really. If you want to though, you can make it up to me by seeing a movie with me on Friday night?"  
  
Do homework, or see a movie? Even if it was with Kenny, who would chose the homework?  
  
"Sure, Kenny. That'd be great."  
  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Yup. Ok."  
  
The bell rang and Mia stood to leave. A date with Kenny wasn't so bad, right? It's only one date, and at least it means she wouldn't have to do her homework.  
  
---------------  
  
Later that night, after Michael had left, Mia confessed to her brother about Kenny.   
  
"Kenny?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard right.  
  
"Yeah… I couldn't really say no. He's always helping me with my homework. Well, he's always DOING my homework. And he asked me out for Friday, what was I supposed to do? You know I don't have time for homework, so I'll take as much help as I can get."  
  
"You know this is just using him if you don't actually like him," Dean told her matter of factly.  
  
Mia sighed. "I know. But it's too late now. But it's not like I have to keep stringing him along or anything. I'll make it clear to him that I just want to be friends."  
  
"Then say good bye to the homework help."  
  
"You think he'd stop doing it?" Mia asked. "But he asked me to see a movie, not be in a long term relationship or anything!"  
  
"Yeah, but, Mia, if a guy asks you to the movies, he doesn't just want to see a movie. You know, if he were anyone other than geeky, anime-obesessed Kenny Showalter, I'd go have a word to him."  
  
"He's not obsessed with anime," Mia defended, hating to think of her date as a geek.  
  
"Mia, do you KNOW Kenny? I don't, but I know he's a geek. And Michael's in the Computer Club with him. Believe me, it doesn't get much more obsessed than him. Be ready to go to a lot of anime conventions."  
  
Dean laughed and left the room, walking back to his own bedroom.  
  
Mia sat there and wondered what she'd gotten herself into.  
  
----------------  
  
Mia was chatting with Dean's girlfriend, Molly, and Tina about her situation.  
  
"Don't stress about it, Mia," Molly said. "Who cares if you're using him? You're happy because he's doing your homework, and he's happy because you said you'd go see a movie with him. It's not the end of the world."  
  
Mia turned to Tina to see if she agreed, but Tina, slightly intimidated by the older girl, just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Mia nodded. "I know. But I still feel bad," she told Molly.   
  
"Well don't. I wouldn't. Not that I'm using Dean or anything. Oh, that reminds me, I have to go find him. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"  
  
Mia and Tina called out a farewell to Molly as she scampered off with her lunch to find Dean.   
  
"What do you think, Tina?" Mia asked.   
  
"I dunno, Mia. I mean, some of what Molly said makes sense, but it still seems cruel. Maybe you should just go out with him on Friday and see what happens from there."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will. I certainly can't get out of going out with him on Friday, that would be really rude."  
  
"Unfortunately," Mia added in her head.  
  
-----------------  
  
Dean and Michael were spraweled out in front of the Nintendo in Dean's room. They were playing Nintendo.  
  
"Why do you always pick Peach?" Dean asked, as he selected Donkey Kong for his own character.  
  
"I dunno, she's a light weight character, which makes her quick on the corners. I guess I'm just comfortable with her."  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe it was because you're a pussy."  
  
"Hey! You always pick Donkey Kong! Does that make you a pussy?"  
  
"Uh, no. Donkey Kong is a huge gorilla. A man's character. Peach is a prissy princess."  
  
"So? Who care's what she looks like, she's fast and nimble."  
  
"And a chick."  
  
"Are you being sexist?"  
  
"No, not at all. It's just... Nevermind."  
  
After a few Mario-Kart courses, Dean sighed and announced, "Dude, we need to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?" Michael asked, having forgotten about their princess verses gorilla conversation before.  
  
"About…" he started, but then Mia walked into the room. "That."  
  
Michael shot Dean a warning look.  
  
Mia looked at them both questioningly, but decided not to ask. "Mom says she can't be bothered cooking, she's not feeling well. You know with the, um... She's just feeling sick." Mia almost admitted her mom was pregnant to Michael, but she didn't want anyone knowing that yet. "So I'm going to order from Number One Noodle Son. What do you guys want?"  
  
The boys rattled off their order and she left, leaving them to get back to their important talk.  
  
Without resuming their game, Dean turned to face Michael. "Ok, so I know the truth, Moscovitz. Don't even try to deny it. I know you want my sister."  
  
Michael could feel the blood rushing to his head at Dean's bluntness. "I don't know what you… I mean, I don't… She's not…"  
  
"Chill. It's ok. I'm going to give you my permission to ask her out."  
  
Michael stared at Dean blankly. "What?"  
  
"I think you should ask her out. For Friday night in fact. You're not doing anything, are you?"  
  
"Uh, no, I'm not. But, Dean, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Giving you the all clear?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Because I know it'd make you happy."  
  
Michael was touched by his friends comment. But he still felt unsure. "I dunno," he said thoughtfuly. "I mean, I doubt she'd even say yes. She hasn't really expressed an interest in me. Has she ever said anything to you about me?"  
  
"Just ask her out as a friend then. Go on. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."  
  
Michael told him he'd think about it and they continued their game. But Michael wasn't concentrating; he couldn't help but wonder why Dean had given him his blessing when he's always been so protective of Mia. Always threatened to beat down anyone who tried to make a move on her. Like Josh. He'd received a sound threatening after that stunt he pulled.  
  
But also, would Mia even say yes if he asked her? Or was she really out of his league?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before anyone asks, no Dean is not trying to get Mia out of her date with Kenny. He has other plans. 


	5. Five

Aw, Melissa, if you want to marry this story, you can!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except for Deano.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Mia," Michael started during G&T. "It's Friday, are you doing anything with Tina tonight?"  
  
Mia looked up from her Algebra notebook. "Um, no…"  
  
"Good," Michael interrupted her answer. He was talking fast and he knew it. But he just had to get it out, he just had to ask her. "Because I'm not busy, so if you're not busy, maybe we should do something together. There's no point in both of is being bored at home, right?"  
  
Mia took a second to register what exactly Michael was saying. Was this like a date?  
  
"Oh, um…I can't," she managed to mumble.  
  
"Oh…" His face dropped.  
  
"Sorry. It's just, I sort of told Kenny I'd see a movie with him tonight…"  
  
"Kenny?" Michael repeated. "Kenny Showalter?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my Biology lab partner."  
  
"I see. Well, it's no problem. I'll just ask another friend if they want to hang out. Ok, so what's the next question?"  
  
He quickly changed the subject back to her Algebra, highly embarrassed.  
  
------------------  
  
"So how'd it go?" Dean asked Michael as soon as he sat down in the Psychology room, their last class for the day. "Did you ask her out yet?'  
  
"Yes," Michael replied reluctantly. "But she shot me down. She's dating Kenny Showalter."  
  
Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I know!"  
  
"What?" Michael cried. "You KNEW and you told me to ask her out?"  
  
"Of course I knew! Do you really think I'd give you my permission to DATE my SISTER? Hell no! I just had to teach you a lesson, Moscovitz. Did you learn your lesson?"  
  
"I guess so," Michael mumbled, feeling a fool. He'd known it was too good to be true. "So are you going to put the hard word on Kenny? Teach him a lesson?"  
  
"Showalter? Nah, it won't last. She's only dating him because she feels obligated to since he always does her homework. And plus, I hardly doubt he'll make a move on her."  
  
Michael thought about it for a minute. She's only going out with him because he helps her study, but what about all the times Michael had helped her in G&T? But he pushed those thoughts out of his head. Even if Dean would let him date her, he didn't want it to be because she felt obliged to. He wanted it to be because she wanted to.  
  
"So you're going to move on from my unattainable sister?"  
  
"Absolutely," Michael replied instantly. Even if Dean wasn't forbidding it, that incident had been embarrassing enough to put him off asking her out forever. Who gets shot down for Kenny Showalter???  
  
"Good. Now will you let me set you up with one of Molly's friends?" Dean pushed.  
  
"Why not?" Michael thought.  
  
"Who've you got in mind?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Excellent," Dean responded, rubbing his hands together, Mr. Burns style.  
  
-------------------  
  
At the end of Mia and Kenny's date that night, he moved in to kiss her and she panicked.   
  
She'd spent the whole night keeping her hand away from his, so he couldn't grab it and hold it, getting the idea that she liked him back, and now he was moving in for the kill.  
  
Without thinking, she moved her head and all he got was her cheek, along with a mouthful of hair.  
  
Kenny, slightly surprised by her reluctance, said, "Well, goodnight, Mia. Tonight was fun, we should do it again sometime."  
  
Mia had prepared herself for this question. She'd already decided that she would cut things off with Kenny before they began. Just in case Michael still wanted to hang out. Just as friends of course.  
  
So she couldn't believe her own ears when she heard herself say, "Sure, Kenny." Because THAT certainly wasn't what she'd intended to say.  
  
"Great!" Kenny beamed at her as she slowly backed away, watching her enter the Loft.  
  
As soon as she'd shut the door behind her, she collapsed against it and shuddered.  
  
"Everything ok?' she heard a female voice ask.  
  
Looking up, she saw Dean and Molly sitting closely on the couch. She'd obviously just interrupted something since the TV wasn't even on.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Mia lied. "I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be in my room."  
  
Mia sat down at her computer and was relieved to see Tina online.  
  
FtLouie: Urgh.  
  
ILuvRomance: What's up? How was the date?  
  
FtLouie: Not so good.   
  
ILuvRomance: Oh well. So you told him you just want to be friends, right?  
  
FtLouie: Not exactly…  
  
ILuvRomance: Mia! I thought you were going to end it before it became something!  
  
FtLouie: I know! I thought so too! I don't even know why I said I'd like to see him again sometime, it just came out.  
  
ILuvRomance: So what are you going to do?  
  
FtLouie: I don't know. Move to Mexico?  
  
ILuvRomance: Ha ha.  
  
FtLouie: Well I guess I can kiss going out with Michael goodbye.  
  
ILuvRomance: Michael? What?  
  
FtLouie: Oh, I didn't tell you. Well, Michael asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tonight if I wasn't busy. He said it was only as friends though.  
  
ILuvRomance: Since when do you like Michael?  
  
FtLouie: I dunno. I don't, I guess. But I'd rather go out with him than Kenny.  
  
ILuvRomance: Duh. Michael is hot. You two would make a cute couple actually.  
  
FtLouie: Well he only asked me out as a friend anyway. He said there was no point in us both being at home alone.  
  
ILuvRomance: Still, maybe that was his way of getting to spend time with you. He probably didn't want to just come out and ask you out. What would Dean say?  
  
FtLouie: Oh God, I didn't even think about Dean. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing nothing will happen then.  
  
The computer beeped and Mia looked at her buddylist, someone had just signed in: CracKing.  
  
CracKing: Hey, Little Thermopolis. How was your hot date?  
  
FtLouie: Meh.   
  
CracKing: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
FtLouie: I dunno. It was just kind of a bust.  
  
CracKing: Really?  
  
FtLouie: Yeah. I guess he just isn't my type.  
  
CracKing: So what is your type then?  
  
FtLouie: Oh, you know, tall, dark and handsome. But he has to be smart too. And be able to make me laugh. I guess I just want the whole package; the perfect guy. But I think I'll be waiting a long time for him to come along.   
  
CracKing: Why's that?  
  
FtLouie: Because perfect guys don't just grow on trees.  
  
CracKing: Yeah, but they are out there, Little Thermopolis. One day your prince will come.  
  
FtLouie: Ha ha. God, I hope I don't have to marry a stuck up prince.  
  
CracKing: I'm sure you can marry whoever you want to. This isn't the middle ages, Mia. But just so long as Dean approves of him. He's very protective of his little sister.  
  
FtLouie: I'm not little!  
  
CracKing: Yeah, but he still worries about you.  
  
FtLouie: Well he shouldn't. I can look after myself.  
  
CracKing: But it's still good to know he's out there looking out for you though. And I am too. Don't worry, we'll keep Showalter in line.  
  
FtLouie: Ha ha, you may need to. I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Mia signed off leaving Michael wondering what she meant by her last comment. Michael decided he'd keep an extra close eye on Kenny from now on.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La la la, more soon. 


	6. Six

Oh, my. How you guys crack me up. Seriously, the reviews for the last chapter, and the suggestions for killing off Holly had me on the floor. So much so, that I'm updating early, and I'm even running a little competition for ya'll. See the footnote for details.  
  
Mel, I'd gladly do the honours!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all but evil Deano.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia arrived home on Saturday from her exhausting day with Grandmere to see Michael was just leaving.  
  
"Where's Dean?" Mia asked.  
  
"He just left with Molly. She rang up and he left immediately, cutting our championship short. And he thinks I'M whipped!"  
  
"Oh, so you're leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. There's not much point in me hanging around, is there?" It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Michael secretly hoped she'd answer it; he wanted her to ask him to stay.  
  
Mia wanted him to stay. But she didn't know how to say so. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like I'm much of a Dean substitute when it comes to video games. I pretty much suck."  
  
Michael took the chance and ran with it. "I dunno about that, Little Thermopolis. I'm not that good either, it'd give me the chance to practise so maybe I can beat Dean one day. Whaddya say? You up for a championship game?"  
  
Mia couldn't believe it'd worked. She'd actually gotten him to stay, without seeming like she really, really wanted him to. "Sure. I mean, you're going to go a little easy on me, right? Let me win a race every now and then?"  
  
"Maybe... Maybe," Michael replied, picking his bag back up and dragging it back into Dean's room. "But I will let you be Peach," he offered.  
  
"Peach? Isn't she the princess? Nah, I don't want to be her. I'd rather be Donkey Kong, or Wario. Someone completely different."  
  
"What's wrong with being a princess?" Michael asked, hoping Dean hadn't mentioned anything to her about Peach being his character of choice ninety eight percent of the time.  
  
"Well, if I had the choice I'd definitely chose not to be one. And in this game I have to choice to be one, or a giant gorilla, so I'm choosing the gorilla. Why? Do you want to be Peach?"  
  
"Me? Nah," Michael lied. "I don't like Peach... She's too...light. I'm always fat Wario."  
  
They began playing, but Michael found it hard to concentrate. Not only because he kept thinking he was Peach and was following the pink character, but also because Mia playing Nintendo was possibly the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Everytime she made Donkey Kong turn a corner, she subconsciously imitated it, and moved her body in the same direction, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.  
  
Because of this, Mia won more than one game, and it wasn't because Michael lost on purpose.  
  
----------------  
  
Mia didn't see Kenny all weekend. She didn't particularly want to talk to him, but she didn't want to get to school with him thinking she was his girlfriend and that he could just kiss her in front of everyone.  
  
But since she didn't have his number, she couldn't just ring up and talk to him about how she really felt.  
  
So on Monday morning, she cringed when they pulled up to the school and he ran up to her. "Morning, Mia!" he said enthusiastically. "Can I take your school bag?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dean trying not to laugh. Michael wasn't laughing, but he was giving Kenny the evil eye.  
  
"Uh, sure, Kenny."  
  
She handed him the bag and they walked into the school together.  
  
Michael waited until they were out of earshot before saying to Dean, "Are you really going to do nothing about Kenny?"  
  
"Dude, you're supposed to be forgetting about my sister, remember?"  
  
"And you're supposed to be looking out for her! It may start with carrying her bag, but it will progress into more!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm really scared!" Dean mocked. "You don't think he'll try to... hold her hand, do you? Seriously, man, what are you stressing over? It's Kenny Showalter for goodness sake."  
  
"I don't think you give the guy enough credit. I think you're underestimating him. And if you're not going to keep you're eye on him, I will."  
  
Dean faced Michael, his expression serious. "Just remember what I said, Moscovitz. Hands off my sister!"  
  
"I shouldn't be the one you're threatening, Thermopolis. Don' t underestimate the kid."  
  
With that, Michael walked into the school.  
  
-------------------  
  
Michael took the opportunity to put what he liked to call, 'The Fear of Michael' into Kenny at that afternoon's Computer Club meeting.  
  
"I hear you went out with Mia Thermopolis on Friday night, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah," Kenny beamed at him. "I really like her, she's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah, she is," Michael agreed. "But you know, she is a princess."  
  
"Duh, Michael. Do you think I'm stupid?" Michael bit his tongue and Kenny continued. "Of course I know she's a princess. And before you ask, that's not the reason I asked her out. I really do like her. I still can't believe she said yes."  
  
Michael cringed; he couldn't believe it either. "Aren't you afraid that the only reason she said yes is because she feels sorry for you?" It was a harsh comment, definitely below the belt, but Michael didn't have time to hold back. He needed to discourage Kenny from Mia as soon as possible.  
  
Kenny's naturally happy face dropped. "Why do you think she would do that? You don't think she likes me? Why would she agree to go out with me if she didn't like me?"  
  
"Well, didn't she say she'd see a movie with you to thank you for helping her with Biology? Don't you think that maybe she just felt obligated to say yes?"  
  
Kenny's bottom lip quivered slightly. "Well then why would she say she wants to go out again?"  
  
"I don't know," Michael muttered, he was wondering the very same thing. "Look, I'm not trying to say she's using you or anything, I just wanted to see what was going on."  
  
"Why?" Kenny asked accusingly. "Why do you care about me and Mia?"  
  
"I don't," Michael lied. "But I do care about Mia. She's like a sister to me." Only he wished she was more. "And I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. "That's ok, Michael, I'm not going to hurt her. Phew, I thought you were going to forbid me from seeing her or something."  
  
If Michael had thought that Kenny would have listened to him, that's exactly what he would have done in the first place. Damnit.  
  
------------  
  
The next morning, when the limo pulled up at school, Michael put his hand on Mia's bag. "May I?"  
  
She looked up at him, baffled. "Sure. I mean, if you want to."  
  
Kenny ran up to her as soon as she stepped outside. "Mia! Can I take...Hey, where's your bag?"  
  
"I got it," Michael told him.   
  
"Oh, thanks, Michael. But I'll take it."  
  
"No, it's ok I've got it."  
  
"Really, Michael, I'm her boyfr..."  
  
"I said, I had it," Michael said sternly, not letting Kenny finish.  
  
"Ok," Kenny cowered, admitting defeat. Then he turned to Mia. "At least it frees my hand up to do this." He reached out his sweaty hand to take hers; she didn't even have a chance to pull away.  
  
"Great," Michael thought, mentally kicking himself. "Real smooth, Moscovitz. You just made things worse...At least she doesn't look happy about it."  
  
Mia wasn't happy about holding Kenny's hand in public. She'd been touched by Michael's interference, but in the long run he'd actually made things worse.  
  
Dean followed Michael, who was following Mia to her locker with her bag. Once they'd dropped off her bag and left in the direction of their own lockers, Dean hissed at him, "Good one! Just leave it to me, ok? You just concentrate on Amber!"  
  
Michael looked at him strangely. "Amber?"  
  
"Yeah, Amber Davies. She's the friend of Molly's that I'm setting you guys up for Friday night."  
  
"Oh, right. Amber." Michael did his best to sound excited about it, but he failed miserably.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Competition time! Aren't you all excited?  
  
Ok, all you have to do, is make me laugh. You can say whatever you want, so long as it is in relation to the story. It doesn't even have to be this story, (so long as it's one of mine, or else I won't get the review) but so long as you review it in the right story. So it's relevant to that particular one. Got it?  
  
The winner will get an advanced chapter to this story, so make sure your email address is there.  
  
And keep in mind that small things amuse my rather small mind. 


	7. Seven

Pssh, the competition has ended (although you are very welcome to keep making me laugh in the reviews) and I took into consideration the reviews I was getting in HTGT, with all the suggestions for killing off Holly, and I came up with a winner. MelancholicPolarBear, check your email cos I sent you the next chapter.   
  
And what's with all the Deano hating? I love Dean! Although, the fact that I'm somewhat evil myself may be the reason behind it... But don't be hating. He's just looking out for Mia.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except Deano.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Mia and Kenny had reached her locker, after Michael and Dean had walked off, Kenny turned to Mia, "What's with Michael?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mia asked, her heart fluttering, fearing that he meant something to do with her and her feelings.  
  
"Well yesterday, at the Computer Club meeting, he tried to warn me off you. He said you were like his younger sister and he didn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Mia's heart sunk. Michael really had only been looking out for her as a sister.   
  
"Well, I guess he just feels a little protective of me."  
  
"Yeah, but he was mean to me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Kenny didn't want to repeat what Michael had said; he didn't want to seem like he was bad mouthing him. Especially since Michael was rather intimidating. Or at least Dean was.  
  
"He just warned me not to hurt you. But you don't have to worry, Mia. I'd never want to hurt you. I really like you. And you like me. I mean, you wouldn't go out with me if you didn't like me, right?"  
  
Mia grimaced as Kenny flashed her a smile. She supposed if it were anyone but Kenny she'd find it sweet, but because it was Kenny, she just couldn't. And she couldn't tell him what she really felt, that'd just be too mean. And not at all princessy.  
  
"Sure, Kenny. I like you."  
  
"Great. Just checking." Kenny squeezed her hand encouragingly and Mia cringed again.  
  
-----------------  
  
During G&T, Mia felt she had to say something to Michael.  
  
"Why did you talk to Kenny about me?"  
  
Michael froze for a second; he hadn't expected Kenny to tell Mia about their conversation.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to make sure it was all ok, you know? I was just looking out for you."  
  
"Oh. Well, it is. Things with Kenny are great. I'm great. You don't need to worry."  
  
Michael looked at her; he didn't believe her. "Really? I didn't think you liked him?"  
  
"Shh!" Mia hushed, looking around worriedly. "Don't say that out loud. Of course I don't like him, not that way, anyway. But I can't tell him that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that'd be mean. And rude. And...and when he asked me if I liked him I said yes..."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for? Why didn't you just tell him the truth and get it over with?"  
  
"I told you, I can't. And it's all your fault. If you hadn't spoken to him, he never would have needed reassuring. But I had to actually come out and tell him that of course I liked him. I had to flat out lie to him!"  
  
"Sorry," Michael mumbled.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. You were only trying to help. And I appreciate it. God knows all Dean is doing about the situation is laughing at me. Why won't he forbid me to date him?"  
  
------------------  
  
After hiding her mother's pregnancy from her grandmother for so long, Mia arrived at Princess Lessons to see she didn't need to hide it any longer.  
  
"This is absolutely unacceptable, Phillippe!" Grandmere shrieked at Mia's father, who sat in an armchair, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it? Make her have an abortion?"  
  
For a second Mia thought Grandmere was considering it, and she was shocked. "Grandmere! How could you even think of that? She is NOT giving up the baby!"  
  
"Oh, Amelia, I didn't see you there. And no, I won't make her give up the baby, but this is simply scandalous! This is the third illegitimate child she's had, all to different fathers!"  
  
"So? That doesn't make her a bad person. And it's not as if Dean and I are bad people! And for your information, mom and Mr. G are getting married!"  
  
"Pffuit. Well at least she's doing one thing right. I'll just have to over see the wedding plans, make sure she doesn't make a mess out of that too."  
  
Mia scowled at her. How dare she insult her mother like that? It's not as if Helen was a man-eater; according to her, her mother had very acceptable reasons for having three children to different fathers. Dean's father was a loser who got Helen pregnant at seventeen then left her, and of course Helen didn't marry Phillippe! Who in their right mind would chose to be royal? If Mia had the choice she would certainly pass it up.  
  
And she is marrying Mr. G. So at least Mia's new brother or sister won't be illegitimate too.  
  
-----------------  
  
Mia played with the ends of her short blonde hair as she talked to Tina on the phone.  
  
"I know exactly what you should do, Mia!" Tina cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Michael asked you out last Friday night, right? Just as friends, of course. Well you should ask him out this Friday night!"  
  
"But I'm going out with Kenny," Mia replied flatly, showing absolutely no enthusiasm for the boy.  
  
"On Friday night?"  
  
"No, I mean in general."  
  
"Oh, well that's not problem. You're only asking Michael as a friend, and it's not as if you and Kenny are serious anyway. You've only gone out once."  
  
"But wouldn't it make me look bad if I hung out with another guy? I may not like Kenny that way, but I don't want to be rude."  
  
"Who cares?!? Do it anyway!"  
  
"Tina!"  
  
"What? You're not doing anything wrong! Now hurry up and ask him to see a movie or something before Kenny asks you out and you have no reason to say no."  
  
Mia hesitated for a second. "Ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Call me back afterwards and let me know how it goes!"  
  
"Ok," Mia took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck!" Tina called down the receiver as Mia hung up.  
  
With shaking hands, Mia flipped through the phone book for Michael's number, then took another deep breath and dialled.  
  
"Hello?" Mia recognised Michael's voice right away.  
  
"Uh, hi, Michael."  
  
"Who's this?" Michael asked, not having a clue as to which girl could possibly be calling him.  
  
"Um, it's Mia."  
  
Michael almost bit his tongue. Why was Mia calling him?  
  
"Oh, hey, Mia! What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if maybe...If you're not doing anything else, of course, if you'd like to hang out on Friday night? You know, like you suggested last week. We could play Nintendo or watch a movie or whatever." Mia held her breath and waited.  
  
Michael was shocked. Mia was going out with Kenny, yet here she was acting as if she had nothing better to do than hang out with her brothers best friend. Why?  
  
Then he realised he already had plans on Friday night, so it didn't matter anyway.  
  
"Well actually, I already sort of have plans, Mia. I sort of have a date...Sorry."  
  
Mia couldn't believe her ears. Since when did Michael Moscovitz date? Does this mean he's found his perfect girl already?  
  
"Oh, ok. That's no problem. I just thought I'd ask. But don't worry, I'll find someone else. Ok, bye!"  
  
Mia hung up the phone before Michael could reply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now review! 


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters but Dean.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia avoided looking at or talking to Michael on the way to school, still embarrassed about the call the night before.  
  
When she got to school, Tina came rushing up to her, eyeing Michael suspiciously. "Well? What happened?"  
  
Right then, Kenny emerged, pleased to see he didn't have to Michael for the right to carry Mia's bag this morning.  
  
Mia shot Tina an "I'll talk to you about it later," look and handed her bag to the eager Kenny.  
  
"So, Mia," Kenny started, slipping Mia's bag onto his shoulder. "What do you want to do this weekend? If you're free on Friday night we could go ice skating or something."  
  
Tina raised her eyebrows at Mia, waiting to hear if she really was free on Friday night.  
  
Mia sighed. "Sure, Kenny. I'm free on Friday."  
  
"Wait a minute, Mia," Tina cut in and coming to her best friend's aid. "You already told me you would go out with me on Friday night. Sorry, Kenny, but Mia is busy."  
  
Kenny's face dropped. "Oh. Ok. Well, what about Saturday night?"  
  
Tina answered for her again, "Don't you have something with your grandmother on Saturday night, Mia?"  
  
Mia smiled gratefully at her. "Yes, you're right. Grandmere has me doing things all weekend. Except Friday night, of course."  
  
"So you're not free on Saturday or Sunday during the day?" Kenny looked as if someone had just spilled coffee all over the priceless, limited edition, first copy of his favourite comic book.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Kenny," Mia said, trying her best to sound sorry.  
  
"Ok, well next weekend then," he said hopefully.  
  
"Sure. I mean, if I'm not busy then, too."  
  
When Kenny finally left Mia and Tina alone, Mia whispered to her, "Thanks, Tina. I really don't want to go out with him on Friday night."  
  
"No problem. But why are you even free on Friday night? You're supposed to be doing something with Michael!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But he has a date."  
  
"What? That sucks! Who is it?"  
  
"I have no idea. No doubt some gorgeous, big busted girl."  
  
"Ask Dean," Tina suggested.  
  
"Are you kidding? If I did that then Dean'd know I like Michael, and then he'd have a go at me. And he'd tell Michael; it would be a nightmare."  
  
"Hmm, yeah, it could get tricky," Tina agreed.  
  
------------------  
  
Over dinner that night, where Michael was surprisingly absent since he didn't show up after school, Mia asked Dean what he was doing on Friday night.  
  
"Well, Michael finally let me set him up with someone, so we're double dating."  
  
Mia almost choked on her spaghetti. "What?" she asked, trying to stay calm. "I thought Michael was adamant that he would never let you set him up."  
  
"Well, things change."  
  
"Oh," Mia said, really trying to sound like she didn't care. "Well that's good."  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't care. I asked what you were doing, remember? You were the one who brought up Michael, I certainly never mentioned him. I don't care about him."  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows at his sister across the table. "I meant why do you care what I'M doing."  
  
"Oh." Mia's cheeks flamed up at her blunder. "I was just curious, is all."  
  
Helen took no notice of her kid's conversation, she didn't particularly care what they were doing on Friday night, she had other things on her mind.  
  
"Are you ok, mom?" Dean asked when he noticed the far off look in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him, that same, distant expression on her face. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You seem a bit distracted, mom. Is everything ok with the baby?" Mia started to panic.  
  
Helen half smiled, grateful that they cared so much. "Of course. The baby's fine. I was just thinking about Frank and the wedding. Mia you're grandmother thinks we're getting married at a big reception at the Plaza. But all we want is to get married at City Hall. Nothing fancy."  
  
"Yeah, well you know Grandmere. She has to have control over everything. You guys should just elope."  
  
Helen considered it for a minute, then, "No, we couldn't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Dean interjected. "Why do you have to do what Grandmere says?" Although Grandmere was not Dean's grandmother, she'd always insisted he call her Grandmere too.  
  
"Well, I don't I suppose. But I don't want to make things difficult for anyone, least of all you, Mia."  
  
"Mom, I can handle myself. You just do what you want to do."  
  
Helen smiled. "Thanks, kids. I will."  
  
---------------------  
  
After dinner was over, and Mia was studying in her room, Dean came in to see her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, angry that he had ruined her train of thought.  
  
Her demeanour didn't faze him. "I know," he said simply.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I know about your little crush on Michael."  
  
Mia felt her heart stop. She opened her mouth to deny it, but he continued. "And I think you should know, it's useless pining away for him. If you think he'd ever give you the time of day, you're wrong. I'm not trying to be mean, and I don't want to make you cry, but I want you to give it up."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. He may not have wanted to upset her, but he did. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said in her princess voice. "Now please get out."  
  
"Mia..."  
  
"I said, get out!" she said more urgently.  
  
Dean dropped it; he left without another word.  
  
Mia abandoned her homework and lay back on her bed. She'd always known Michael would never give her the time of day, not as more than friends, anyway. But hearing it from Dean hurt more than she cared to admit. 


	9. Nine

Beta Note: Yes, beta note. This is Liss, Michelle's beta, which means that I get to read everything first and I edit everything so there's not a gazillion typos and a bunch of Aussie slang that no one but the Aussies get. Anyway, I'm here because Michelle is rather sick at the moment, and is unable to update. But because she didn't want ya'll to go without her lubberly stories, she's having me update for awhile. I'm not sure when she'll be back, but I'll make sure ya'll get your lovely fan fiction. If you have any questions, you can email me at , and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter Nine...  
  
Mia avoided Michael in the limo the next day. But she couldn't avoid him when it came to G&T.  
  
"Hey, Mia," he said, sitting in the chair beside her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How's it going with Kenny?"  
  
"Fine," she lied.  
  
"Are you guys going to the dance together?" Michael bit his lip in anticipation; the Non Denominational Winter Dance was coming in up in a month or two.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Maybe. Are you going with your girlfriend? What's her name?"  
  
"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. I've never even met her, but her name's Amber."  
  
"Ah," Mia said. She may not have met her either, but she already hated her. "So it's a blind date then?"  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe I let Dean set me up."  
  
"Well why did you? I thought you were waiting for someone you actually like."  
  
"You remember telling me that perfect guys don't grow on trees?" Mia nodded. "Well it's the same for perfect girls. I'd be waiting around forever if I decided to wait for her. So Dean convinced me it was useless and to let him set me up."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, Dean's not exactly one for motivational speaking. He's more the 'give-up-and-move-on' type."  
  
"Sounds like you're speaking from experience. What's he told you to give up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important. But he was right."  
  
"Yeah. Damn him."  
  
After a minute of silence, Michael brought up something that had been bothering him for a while now. "So are you sure everything's ok at home?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, both you and Dean have been a little...on the edges of your seats lately. And your mom asked me to go home early the other week so she could talk to you guys alone. Is everything ok?"  
  
Mia sighed. Michael was talking about Helen and the baby. Mia had neglected to tell anyone about it yet, still coming to terms with it herself. She supposed Dean was doing the same thing. But it wouldn't be so bad to let Michael in on the secret would it? Mia thought it might be nice to air her thoughts about it, she hadn't even let it slip to Tina yet.  
  
And besides, the secret was bound to slip out sooner or later, Mr. G was no doubt telling other teachers about his impending nuptials and baby to be.  
  
"My mom's pregnant," Mia said bluntly. "With Mr. G's baby. And they're getting married."  
  
Michael took a breath. "Whoa," he said, a little taken aback. "And how do you feel about it? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess it's a good thing. I think mom genuinely loves Mr. G, and they're going to make a go of it. I don't think they're just getting married because of the baby. And Mr. G is a good guy, I guess. It's just a bit of a change, you know? It's been me, mom and Dean for as long as I can remember. Mom's never really had a serious relationship since my dad I don't think. It should be good for her."  
  
"Good," Michael said. He'd always liked Helen; he wouldn't like to think of her as anything but happy.  
  
"But Grandmere's had a cow. She thinks mom's a whore or something." Michael noticed the rasp in Mia's voice as she said it.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, putting his arm across her shoulders. "It's ok. You're mom's a strong woman, she can deal with a little old lady like your grandmother."  
  
Mia laughed at his description of Grandmere; the Dowager Princess is anything but a little old lady. "I know," she said once she'd controlled her laughter. "But still, I don't want anyone thinking of my mom like that, you know? And Grandmere is a very influential person; she can make things very hard for them. I think at one point she seriously considered making mom have an abortion."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Because she thinks that it's going to make the Royal family look bad. Like, because she's the Princess of Genovia's mother, it makes me bad, and that makes the country look bad. I swear, if she could disown me, she would. Its just too bad Dad can't have any other kids."  
  
"Don't say that, Mia. I'm sure she'd never do anything like that." Michael felt bad that Mia even considered such bad things.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess we'll never find out."  
  
Mia took out her algebra books and they set to work on it. And she tried her best to not think about the nice, soapy smell that was emanating from Michael's body.  
  
But the more she told herself to move on from Michael, the more she found herself wanting him. If she hadn't been in love with him before Dean spoke to her about it, she was now. She just couldn't help wanting the forbidden fruit.  
  
And the same went for Michael.  
  
Mia sat on the couch at the Loft, vegging out while watching Michael and Dean get ready for their double date. She was green with envy since it didn't involve her.  
  
"What time is it?" Michael asked, nerves showing in his tone.  
  
"Ten to seven."  
  
"So they'll be here in ten minutes?"  
  
"Nah, girls are always late. Especially Molly. Chill out."  
  
"I'm cool," Michael said, not very convincingly. "I just can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"Me either," Dean agreed. "I can't believe you're finally dating. I'm so proud." He held his hand to his heart mockingly.  
  
"Very funny." Michael was not amused. He knew his love life was laughable, but that didn't mean he actually wanted jokes made of it.  
  
"So where are you guys going?" Mia asked flatly.  
  
"The Rainbow Room," Dean replied.  
  
"Dancing," Mia thought. "I'd love to slow dance with Michael... So close to his chest, our bodies warming each other on a cold night..." She told her self to stop it before she got carried away.  
  
Eventually there was a knock on the door, and Mia almost burst out laughing at the panicked expression on Michael's face.  
  
"Calm down," she hissed at him while Dean opened the door. "You'll be fine. Who wouldn't want to date you?"  
  
Michael smiled appreciatively and immediately wished he were on this date with her. But he wasn't, so he straightened up and walked to the door to meet his real date.  
  
Mia's eyes followed Michael to the door, and they landed on a tall, gorgeous blonde. Her heart sank.  
  
"Hi," the girl said, extending her hand out to Michael. "I'm Amber, you must be Michael."  
  
"Uh huh," Michael was a little lost for words. "I'll be Michael. Uh, I mean, I AM Michael."  
  
Amber laughed; a little fake, Mia thought.  
  
"Well, ladies," Dean said, acting like the host. "Let's get going!"  
  
Michael didn't look back as he shut the door behind him. But with the blonde bombshell in front of him, Mia didn't expect him to. 


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten...  
  
It was late before Mia heard the door open, and Michael and Dean walk in. Michael had already arranged to stay the night.  
  
In her fluffy pyjamas, Mia snuck out of her room and into the kitchen, where she found Michael getting a glass of water.  
  
"So how was it?" she asked, reaching for a glass of her own.  
  
Michael took a minute to answer. "Ok, I guess. But she's not really my type."  
  
Mia was relieved, but also a little shocked. "Not your type? Did you not see her, Michael? She was gorgeous!"  
  
Michael sighed. "Yeah, but that's not everything. And it certainly isn't the only thing that makes a perfect girl, although it does help, of course. But she couldn't hold a conversation unless it was about clothes and shopping. I want someone I can talk to about anything; and someone who can talk back too."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. So you'll wait around for your perfect girl, then?"  
  
"Maybe," Michael said thoughtfully. "Maybe."  
  
Mia lay awake all night thinking about Michael's idea to wait for his perfect girl. By the time she woke up she'd made her decision.  
  
"I've decided," she told him over the breakfast table, after Dean had gobbled his cereal and left. "That I'm going to follow in your lead and wait for my perfect guy. I want the kind of relationship where we're so in love we still hold hands when we're eighty. And I know Kenny isn't that guy, so...I'm going to break up with him."  
  
"Good for you," Michael said, genuinely happy for her.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, we've only gone out once anyway, but I just know I don't want it to progress."  
  
"Right. So I guess you'll be free next Friday night then? Maybe we can hang out while we both wait for our perfect person."  
  
"Sure," Mia said, beaming at him. "That'd be cool."  
  
"Cool," he repeated, staring at her until Dean came out of his room.  
  
"Come on, Moscovitz! Have you finished yet? Whooping the computers ass isn't as fun as whooping your's."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," Michael said, breaking his eye contact with Mia and picking up his bowl.  
  
Unbeknown to Dean, they both floated on cloud nine for the rest of the day.  
  
Mia felt really good about her decision to break up with Kenny, until it came time to do it.  
  
On Monday morning, Michael left Mia's bag for Kenny to take, knowing it would be for the last time.  
  
Mia handed her bag over and smiled apprehensively, afraid of what she knew she had to do.  
  
Michael gave her an encouraging pat on the back and followed Dean into the school.  
  
"Are you ok, Mia?" Kenny asked, seeing the look on her face: fear.  
  
"Um, sure. But we need to talk, Kenny."  
  
"Ok." He took her hand and led her to a quiet spot around the corner. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Mia had no idea what to say. She'd practised this moment in her head a million times, but now she couldn't remember a word of it.  
  
"What is it?" Kenny asked, squeezing her hand encouragingly.  
  
Mia pulled her hand away. "You know the other week when we went to the movies? And you kissed me goodnight?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, the reason I turned my head is because..."  
  
"Because you were nervous?" Kenny guessed. "It's ok, it just takes practise." He smiled and started to lean in, Mia knew she had to do something.  
  
"No, it's not that." Kenny backed off. "It's because... I don't like you that way, Kenny. I'm sorry. But I just don't feel it and I don't want to lead you on."  
  
Kenny's happy face dropped. "Oh," he said simply. "I see... So you just want to go back to being friends?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly. I'm sorry, Kenny."  
  
"No, it's ok. I can't make you like me like that. You either do or you don't, and you don't. It's fine. I'll see you around."  
  
He ran off quickly; Mia was sure he was on the verge of tears, but she couldn't help but feel happy about what she'd just done. She'd been assertive enough to tell him the truth, knowing it would hurt him.  
  
And now she would be free to spend time with Michael. As friends whom were both waiting for their perfect partner, and nothing else.  
  
Tina hugged her best friend enthusiastically. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm kinda proud of myself," Mia admitted.  
  
"And now you can ask Michael out!"  
  
"Well, as a friend, yeah. We're hanging out on Friday night, in fact."  
  
"I mean as more than friends, Mia."  
  
"No. He's waiting for his perfect girl. Someone who can keep up a conversation, make him laugh, and is of course, gorgeous. You know, the whole package."  
  
Tina looked at her strangely. "And who says you aren't his perfect girl?"  
  
"Um, everyone. Come on, all I'll end up talking about is Star Trek and geeky stuff like that."  
  
"Mia, I hate to break it to you, but Michael is a geek."  
  
"Yeah, but... I dunno. It's just not the same. Trust me."  
  
"Well I think you're wrong. And I think something is going to happen on Friday night to prove me right."  
  
"Can you imagine what my brother would say if anything did happen, Tina? It would not be a pretty sight. Believe me. Michael would never risk his friendship with Dean to be with me."  
  
"We'll see," was all Tina would say. 


	11. Eleven

Beta Note: Gah! I'm sorry about the missing chapter thing. This site is constantly screwing up for me. That's also the cause for the long delay in updates. But things will be better now, promise. So, without further ado, may I present...

The Disclaimer: Haha. I keep forgetting to put this in. So here goes. I don't own anything... except for Felix. Michelle owns Dean, and the story. Meg Cabot owns everything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven...  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Dean asked Michael after school on Thursday.  
  
"Oh, you know, just hanging around..."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Michael didn't know how he was going to keep his 'just friends' date with Mia a secret, but he knew he didn't want to be the one to break the news to Dean.  
  
"You have a date?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "All right! Who is it? I didn't think you and Amber hit it off."  
  
"We didn't. And it's not a date. She's just a friend."  
  
"Yeah, but you never know where it can lead, Moscovitz." Dean nudged him in the ribs. "Be prepared for anything. If she makes any kind of a signal, move in!"  
  
Suddenly Michael feared for his life. What was Dean going to say when he found out it was his little sister they were talking about like this?  
  
Michael didn't reply; he just sat there with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Dean said slowly, realising why Michael was acting strangely. "Oh my God! Are you dating my sister?" he cried.  
  
"Shh!" Michael hissed unsure if Mia was home yet. "No, I'm not. But we're hanging out tomorrow night, just as friends."  
  
"Oh, this is not good," Dean muttered, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
"It's nothing, man, don't stress."  
  
"You're right," Dean said, lifting his head. "It's nothing. Because even if you forgot, just for one second, that I would pummel you into the ground for touching my sister, and you made a move on her, she wouldn't go for it. She doesn't like you that way."  
  
Ouch. But Michael played along, trying not to look hurt or disappointed. "Of course not. But I would never do that in the first place. We're just friends, that's all."  
  
"You better hope that's all," Dean threatened.  
  
Michael walked into the Loft on Friday night just as Dean was leaving it.  
  
"Think of me whenever you look at her," Dean said menacingly.  
  
Michael gulped. It wouldn't be too hard to since Mia and Dean had the same eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen, man."  
  
"Yeah, right," Dean said as he walked out the front door.  
  
Mia emerged from her bedroom as soon as she'd heard Michael's voice. She'd had Tina's help in coordinating a nice outfit, despite Mia's assertions that they were just friends. But nonetheless, Mia was still grateful for her help, and she was grateful that her mom had left with Mr. G too. It would be just her and Michael.  
  
Michael gulped again at the sight of her, but reminded himself to think of Dean. "Hey, Little Thermopolis."  
  
"Hey, Michael. So what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Um, I brought my Star Wars DVD's. You feel like a marathon?"  
  
"Sure. You set up the TV and I'll get some popcorn."  
  
A few minutes later they sat uncomfortably on the couch, the bowl popcorn between them. The movie started, but it still felt like an uncomfortable silence, like someone should be talking.  
  
"So how did Kenny take the break up?" Michael asked.  
  
"Um, ok, I guess. But no surprise that he stopped doing my homework."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Nah, not right now anyway."  
  
"Ok, well let me know if you ever need it."  
  
"Thanks, I will."  
  
Michael 's eyes met hers briefly, and forcing himself to think of Dean, he looked away. Mia noticed, and thought it was something she'd done.  
  
"Sorry, " she muttered.  
  
"What for?" Michael had no idea why she should be apologising.  
  
"Freaking you out."  
  
"What? How did you freak me out?"  
  
"Well, you turned away from me really quickly. I thought I freaked you out." Mia didn't dare meet Michael's eyes again.  
  
"Mia, you didn't freak me out. Dean did."  
  
"What? How? He's not even here."  
  
Michael realised that he'd said too much to back down and take it back. How was he supposed to explain his way out of this one? The truth?  
  
"Well, Dean told me that whenever I look at you I have to think of him."  
  
"Wow, possessive much?" Mia said, not understanding completely. "Aren't you allowed any other friends?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just his way of protecting you, I guess."  
  
"Protecting me? From what, you looking at me? Why can't you look at me?" Mia was truly confused.  
  
"Because... Because of what I see when I look at you."  
  
Mia gulped, suddenly realising what this conversation was really about. "And what do you see?" she asked him, meeting his eyes and daring him to answer.  
  
Michael took his time to answer; he knew he couldn't bullshit his way out of this one, and even if he could, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Dean wouldn't really pummel him, would he?  
  
He took a deep breath and answered. "My perfect girl."  
  
"Huh," Mia answered, not sure if she'd just heard properly.  
  
Of all the answers Michael had imagined in the three seconds before he'd said that, 'Huh' wasn't one of them. He was just about to say something, maybe make a joke to lighten the mood and hopefully save himself, when she continued.  
  
"So, does this mean you like me?" Her expression showed genuine confusion, so Michael held in his laughter.  
  
"You could say that. But don't worry, Dean'll sort me out when he gets home, being the over protective big brother and all."  
  
"Well," Mia said, the gears in her head finally began to move. "What if we don't tell him?"  
  
"Really? Because you know, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is, I don't need a beating to teach me a lesson. Believe me, I've learned it."  
  
"Sure. I don't particularly want a lecture either."  
  
"Why would Dean lecture you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Uh, for dating his best friend."  
  
"Wait, you want to date me?"  
  
"Well, is that not where this was heading? Oh God, did I misunderstand it all? I mean, Dean never has to know."  
  
"Mia, you're a genius!" Without thinking he reached over and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry," he muttered, slowly pulling back.  
  
"Don't be," Mia replied, kissing him back. Only this time it was on the lips.  
  
"Finally," Mia thought as she kissed him. "Being assertive actually pays off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot! Wasn't that fantabulous? I thought so. NOW REVIEW!!!! I've been mailing Elle all her reviews, so make her happy and review! And to all the people that reviewed to tell me that the chapter wasn't working, my response to you is "Why hadn't you already reviewed all the chapters, hmmm???" So don't make that mistake again, and review! FYI, any comments can be emailed to the address on Elle's profile. I check it regularly.


	12. Twelve

Beta Note: Dammit, I had a nice long note for you all typed out, and then my stupid email opened a webpage in this window and it all went bye-bye. Alas, you'll have to deal without my random ramblings for a few days. I know, it's sad.

Disclaimer: I own Felix, but sadly, he isn't in this story. Elle owns Dean, and the plot. Meg Cabot owns just about everything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve...

Mia and Michael arranged things so that when Dean got home, he'd never know they'd spent the entire night making out on the couch.

But Dean wasn't stupid; he'd been expecting something to happen. So when he walked in to see them sitting on the couch, a good distance apart, watching the end of Return of the Jedi, he didn't buy it. He didn't buy it for a second.

"So," he said casually. "What did you guys do tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much," Michael replied, at the same time Mia said, "Watched movies."

"Right. So you won't mind if I sit here between you guys and finish watching the movie with you, then?"

"No, not at all," Michael said, knowing that Dean was onto them.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to get in the middle of anything..."

"Uh, no. Sit down," Mia said.

"Thanks, I will." Dean carefully wedged himself down between the two of them.

After a few minutes, Dean said, "Ah, isn't this nice? Us, three friends, just hanging out, watching a movie."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Nothing beats friendship."

"That's an interesting choice of words, Moscovitz," Dean said, turning to him.

"What? Friendship?"

"No, no. The one before it. 'Beats'."

Michael gulped, he knew exactly where Dean was going with this.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, completely clueless.

"Oh, I think Michael knows what I'm talking about."

"Listen, Dean, let's talk about this later, ok?" Michael pleaded.

"Why? Do you not know your girlfriend to know about something?"

Mia flushed bright red; Michael wasn't looking too good either.

"Uh, I'm not... I mean, we're not... There's nothing..." Mia sputtered.

"Cut the crap, Mia. You think I'm stupid? I know what's going on with you two, and I can guess what happened here tonight, other than watching the movies, of course."

Nobody said anything. They knew the game was over. It hadn't even begun and it was already over.

"So you don't deny it!" Dean cried, jumping up.

Mia and Michael merely looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right, get up, Moscovitz. Get up, get your stuff, and get out."

"What?" Mia cried. "You can't kick him out! It's nearly midnight!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do, Mia."

"Well so can I," she retorted.

"No, you can't. I'm protecting you..."

"You don't have to protect me from Michael! He's your best friend!"

"Mia... Shut up. And Michael, get the hell out before I throw you out."

Michael didn't need to be thrown out; he ran into Dean's room, grabbed his stuff and bolted out the front door.

As soon as he was gone, Mia jumped up and stood defiantly in front of her brother.

"What do you think you are doing? And don't you dare say 'protecting me' because let me tell you, I needed more protection from Kenny than I would Michael."

"Mia, I'm not going to get into an argument with you about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's pointless. I'm not going to allow you to date Michael, and that's that."

He started walking towards his room, but Mia wouldn't let him have the last word. "Well guess what, Dean? I don't need your permission!"

Then Mia stormed off into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

Mia refused to talk to Dean all weekend. And she didn't dare call Michael in case Dean found out.

Michael himself didn't try to contact Mia either; he was too worried Dean would pick up the phone.

And on Monday morning, although Mia had tried to leave without Dean, he still managed to get into the limo. Mia's heart fluttered when she saw Michael standing on the side of the road.

But then Dean called out to the driver to carry on.

"What are you doing, jackass? Michael's right there!"

"Precisely."

"So you're not even going to talk to him. You're taking this too far, Dean. You may not want me to talk to Michael, but you can't let this ruin your friendship with him."

Dean's only reply was a snort before he turned and looked out the window.

The first time Mia was able to see Michael, who arrived late to school, was in G&T.

"Hey," he said, sitting beside her.

"Hi," Mia said nervously. She'd never had a boyfriend she actually liked before. What was she supposed to say to him? Did he even still want to go out with her after the problems Dean had caused?

"Have you spoken to Dean?" she asked.

"No. But I will. I'll make him see sense, it'll all be ok." He squeezed her knee encouragingly. "I won't give you up so easily."

Mia hoped so, because she had a feeling Michael wouldn't kiss her, in case it got back to Dean that he had. And Mia wanted more of his kisses. She needed them.

When Mia got home that night, it was strange to not walk into Dean's room to see him and Michael playing Nintendo. Instead, Dean had his homework open on the desk.

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking up.

"Nothing," Mia replied, just as rudely. She'd only gone in there to see if, by some miracle, Michael was there.

She was just shutting the door behind her when she heard him say something else. "I'm just trying to look out for you, you know. Doing what I think is best."

Mia walked back into the room and leant against the wall. "I know. But I just wish you weren't. Because you can't keep me from dating forever, eventually I will have to marry to produce heirs. It's part of my wonderful legacy."

"I know," Dean sighed as he said it, probably wishing he could keep Mia in iron panties for the rest of her life. Chaste and safe.

"So then what's the problem?"

"It's just... It's Michael!"

"So? You know him; you're his best friend. Or at least you used to be."

"Exactly. He's my best friend. And I know for sure that I don't want a guy like me to be dating my little sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not the kind of guy who should be dating a princess."

"But you know, you and Michael aren't all that alike," Mia informed him.

"Yeah, I guess. But still, I don't know if someone who's best friends with a guy like me should be dating you. You know?"

"Dean, this is getting ridiculous. At least you know Michael, and you can..." Mia hesitated to say it, "Keep an eye on him."

"I dunno, Mia."

"Well, Dean, I hate to tell you, but you don't really get a say in who I date. So if I want to date Michael, I will."

Mia stormed out of the room before Dean could reply.


	13. Thirteen

Beta Note: I'M SORRY!!!! I've been grounded, that's my excuse. I'm really really really sorry that this has taken so long to get up. But be glad that you're even getting it. Imagine what you would do if I didn't have it, and couldn't post it while Elle is sick. You all would be going crazy. So you should really bow down to me for posting it at all.  
A quick side note: NEVER eat Quizno's Roadhouse Ranch salad when you havn't ate anything all day and you've been out in in the hot sun in a wool uniform for 45min. You'll throw up. Believe me.  
This chapter is dedicated to Lucie, for putting up with me saying I'm gonna update and then not. I'm sorry Lucie Goose.

Disclaimer: Me owns Felix. Elle owns Dean. Meg owns the rest.

Chapter Thirteen...

Dean stewed over his problems for a whole week. Well, they weren't his problems since he wasn't the one dating, or not dating Michael, but he still worried about it. He felt like whatever concerned Mia concerned him too.

While waiting for Mia in the limo the following Monday morning, he took the opportunity to talk man-to-man with Lars.

"So what do you think of Michael?" he asked him.

Lars shrugged. "I guess he seems like a good guy. What's your problem with him?"

"I don't want him dating Mia."

"Yeah, I can see that, but why? What are you afraid of? Is it Michael specifically, or all guys in general? You didn't seem to mind the Showalter kid so much."

Dean thought for a minute. What was his problem with Michael?

"I guess it's just that I know what I'm like with Molly. And it's not that I don't respect Molly or treat her badly or anything, but Mia's a few years younger. And I just don't think she's ready for a real relationship. I was fine with Kenny because he was a little computer nerd and he's her age."

"Dean, I really don't think you can keep her from dating someone she clearly wants to. So I think you should just encourage her to take things slowly with him, and let Michael know your concerns."

"Yeah, maybe..." Dean spent the rest of the morning thinking about it.

At lunchtime, he'd made up his mind. Lars had really opened his mind, and he was now willing to consider the possibility of Mia and Michael, as much as he didn't want to.

He went over to Mia's usual lunch table but found only Tina, Shameeka and Ling Su. "Where's Mia?"

"I dunno," Tina shrugged. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"I saw her," Shameeka piped up. "She was at her locker and then she went into the G&T room. I figured she needed to set something up for class next period, but she hasn't come back yet..."

"Thanks," Dean muttered, heading for the G&T classroom.

Sure enough, Mia was in the G&T classroom. She and Michael had met there secretly to "discuss" things.

Dean hovered by the door and watched them, careful not to be seen.

"So have you spoken to Dean today?" Mia asked, sitting on the desk.

"Nope," Michael replied, as if it didn't matter. He was sitting in the chair in front of the desk she was sitting on. He was absentmindedly gently pulling on the hem of her knee length skirt.

"Are you going to make an effort to?" she asked, reaching for his other hand and entwining her fingers with his.

"I don't know if there's much point. I mean, if he's only going to ignore me, or threaten to beat me."

"Well we have to do something. I hate this sneaking around, and we've only been 'dating' for a week." Michael liked how she did the air quotes when she said 'dating'.

He stood up, grabbing her other hand and entwining their fingers. "I know, I hate it too." He lifted their hands up in the air and leaned forward to plant a brief kiss on her lips. "I told you I'm not giving you up, but I don't want to lose him too. He's my best friend."

"Then we have to do something."

"Like what? He won't even talk to me."

"Well then make him talk. Or at least listen to what you have to say. Deep down, he just wants to do what he thinks is right for me. Convince him that you are right for me."

Michael lowered their hands onto the desk and stepped as close to the desk as he could get; his legs were up against her knees. "You're so smart," he told her, leaning on the desk and kissing her again.

Dean didn't go into the classroom; he turned and went back to the cafeteria. It was sickening. They were so damn sweet it was sickening.

Dean beat Michael to Psychology. All week he'd sat away from Michael, but today, he sat in his normal seat.

When Michael walked in he wasn't sure if he was supposed to sit in his normal seat, or sit away from Dean. But seeing no other seats were available since he was last to arrive, having walked Mia to Biology, he had no choice but to sit next to him.

As soon as the teacher left them with something to do and retreated to the teachers lounge, Dean spoke up.

"I want to know what your intentions are," he said bluntly.

"Whoa," Michael said, sitting back in his chair. "My intentions? Who are you, her father?"

"No, her father would probably be worse than me, him being the Prince of an entire country and all."

"Oh, right," Michael said. "So... My intentions... Well, I think you already know that I like her, but maybe I should tell you that... It's more than that."

Dean clenched his fists. "If you dare say you're using her I'll beat you right here, right now."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean... I love her, man. I think I really do."

"Oh." Dean didn't quite know what to say. "Really?"

"Really," Michael enforced. "And I'm not going to screw things up with her. I'd never intentionally hurt her. And I want you to know that."

Dean paused for a minute. "Well then, there's something you should know..."

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

"If you ever do hurt her, whether it's intentional or not, I will hunt you down, and kick your ass." Dean said this slowly, pausing for effect. "And I don't care if it's just that she trips over your foot and breaks a nail. Ok? I don't care. You cause her one second of pain or upset, and I will follow through with my original plan."

Michael gulped. He'd encouraged Dean to have this talk with Kenny, but now he was on the receiving end of it he wasn't so sure he liked Macho-Dean. He was scary, because Michael was sure he really could kick his ass if he wanted to.

"Ok... So does this mean I can date her?" Michael asked.

Dean sighed. "Well I guess I can't really stop you. Especially since you're already secretly rendezvousing with her. Yes, I did see you in the G&T room at lunchtime."

"You did?" Michael thought they'd been so smart to meet secretly, but suddenly he realised that meeting secretly didn't mean meeting invisibly. Of course it was entirely likely for Dean to have seen them. How stupid of them.

"Just... Just look after her, man. And remember, I will be watching."

Michael nodded and relaxed a little. It seemed like things would be ok.

After school, as Mia walked towards the limo to go to Princess Lessons, Dean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

Lars, acting on instinct, reached for his glock, but when he saw it was only Dean, put it back.

"Jeez, Lars, scare the shit out of me, why don't you!" Dean cried.

"Sorry. But don't ever do that again," Lars replied.

"Noted. Now, Mia, I need to talk to you."

"I don't know if I want to talk to you, Dean. Let go of me."

Dean let go of his grip on her arm "Oh, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"What then? And make it quick."

"Well, I spoke to Michael last period, and I warned him off you. I gave him such a talking to I thought I'd have discouraged him from you completely. But it didn't. He must really like you if he's willing to risk the things I was threatening him with..."

"Dean!" Mia cried, horrified that he had actually threatened Michael.

"Relax. It was mostly talk... Mostly. But anyway, Michael's a good guy and I'm going to give him a chance."

"Really? You're going to let us date without hassling us?"

"Yeah. But you let me know the minute he steps out of line, ok?"

Mia smiled; she and Michael were going to date anyway, but this was just so much easier. "Thanks, Dean."

"Whatever. I'll see you at home later."

Dean left and Michael strode up. "So..."

"So..."

"Do you want to do something on Friday night? Like, go on an actual date?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great." Michael looked over to where Dean was waiting for him not too far away. "Oh, what the hell," he said, leaning over and kissing her.

He pulled back and said, "Dean's going to kill me for that, but it was worth it. See you later."

"Bye," Mia replied dreamily, watching him walk over to a fuming Dean. Mia could tell he was trying to control himself, but she knew Dean really wanted to punch Michael.

Sometimes Mia hated having an older brother who was so protective of her, but she knew it was only because he loved her. And she was grateful for it. Sometimes Dean wasn't so bad.

That was the final chapter. Hope you liked it. Michelle may be doing a sequel, but she may not. And she did say something about naming it 'Pink Traingle', though I'm not sure if she was serious or not. I'll let you decide that.


End file.
